Percabeth Proposal
by percabethforevershipper2005
Summary: This is how i think the Percabeth Proposal would go. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah, blah, blah

 **Percy's POV:**

I reached into my pocket. I felt it. The box that held my ring for Annabeth. My proposal ring. We were in a new restaurant in New Rome, called "The Seven" named after the seven. It was casual, but expensive. I just had to wait for the perfect moment to do it. Which was now. "We need a singer for entertainment. You want to Perce?" Jason winked. He chose tonight to work here for this reason.

"Sure," I cleared my throat and hopped on stage. "This is for my wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth * **Cough Jackson Cough*"** the crowd laughed. I nodded at Leo, who was working on music.

("Say you won't Let go" by James Arthur)

 _ **I met you in the dark,**_

The lights went out

 _ **You lit me up**_

And turned back on

 _ **You made me feel as though I was enough**_

 _ **We danced the night away, we drank too much**_

 _ **I held your hair back when**_

 _ **You were throwing up**_

 _ **Then you smiled over your shoulder**_

 _ **For a minute, I was stone-cold sober**_

 _ **I pulled you closer to my chest**_

I made my way to Annabeth and started dancing with her

 _ **And you asked me to stay over**_

 _ **I said, I already told ya**_

 _ **I think that you should get some rest**_

 _ **I knew I loved you then**_

 _ **But you'd never know**_

 _ **'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**_

 _ **I know I needed you**_

 _ **But I never showed**_

 _ **But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 _ **I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed**_

 _ **I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head**_

 _ **And I'll take the kids to school**_

 _ **Wave them goodbye**_

 _ **And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**_

 _ **When you looked over your shoulder**_

 _ **For a minute, I forget that I'm older**_

 _ **I wanna dance with you right now**_

 _ **Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever**_

 _ **And I swear that everyday you'll get better**_

 _ **You make me feel this way somehow**_

 _ **I'm so in love with you**_

 _ **And I hope you know**_

I hugged Annabeth after we danced

 _ **Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold**_

 _ **We've come so far my dear**_

 _ **Look how we've grown**_

 _ **And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 _ **I wanna live with you**_

 _ **Even when we're ghosts**_

 _ **'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you till**_

 _ **My lungs give out**_

 _ **I promise till death we part like in our vows**_

 _ **So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows**_

 _ **'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 _ **Oh, just say you won't let go**_

And then I kissed her. She pushed me away after 5 seconds. "We're in public," she pointed around to everyone. I laughed and sat back down. A few minutes later, Jason called me up again. Now this was the time for the proposal.

("Marry Me" by Jason Derulo)

 **A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head**

 **When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**

 **Wake up every morning with you in my bed**

 **That's precisely what I plan to do**

 **And you know one of these days when I get my money right**

 **Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**

 **Will forever be enough? so there ain't no need to rush**

 **But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

For the second time during a song, I crossed over to Annabeth, this time with the box in my hand, wide open, and on my knees.

 **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

 **I swear that I will mean it**

 **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

 **Singing**

 **Ooh whoa ooh oh**

 **Ooh whoa ooh oh**

 **Ooh whoa ooh oh**

 **Oh, yeah**

 **How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**

 **Baby I don't ever plan to find out**

 **The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**

 **You're the love of my life**

Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank, came out of their hiding spots, which they were in from when we entered the restaurant. They surrounded Annabeth and me

 **You know one of these days when I get my money right**

 **Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**

 **Will forever be enough? so there ain't no need to rush**

 **But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

 **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

 **I swear that I will mean it**

 **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

 **And if I lost everything**

 **In my heart it means nothing**

 **'Cause I have you,**

 **Girl, I have you**

 **To get right down on bended knee**

 **Nothing else would ever be better, better**

 **That day when...**

 **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

 **I swear that I will mean it**

 **I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

Out of breath, I stopped singing. Annabeth was crying. She got down on her knees as well, and placed her hands on mine. Then she kissed me. I returned it and brought her closer. We were interrupted by someone (Leo) coughing. Loudly. "Well Seaweed Brain. Does that answer your question?" I nodded and laughed a little, but, like Annabeth, I was crying. We embraced again, then left the restaurant (after I put down a 20 dollar bill for the drinks) and left.

"Annabeth Jackson. Has a nice ring to it Wise Girl. I guess that means… I NEED BLUE COOKIES!" she giggled. Best. Night. EVER!

 **Guys I had to do this. Tell me what you think. Also, WHO HERE WANTS SCHOOL TO BE OVER? I have M-Step Tomorrow. NOOOOOOOOOO! Well bye!**

 **PFS2005**


End file.
